Current paint delivery systems capable of delivering multiple paint colors present a number of challenges with regard to waste and inefficiency during color changes. These systems are particularly inefficient in low volume applications. Even with improvements to existing systems, there can still be up to 40% wasted paint on non-recirculated paint supplies. In addition to wasted paint, large quantities of solvent are used to flush the pump for a color change. This is largely due to the distance between the paint supply and the applicator, which requires that the system be cleaned when changing paint colors. Thus, there is a need for a paint delivery system that allows for the delivery of multiple colors while minimizing wasted materials.